A dual-clutch transmission (DCT) combines features of manual and automatic transmissions. In a DCT, a first input clutch is applied to engage oddly-numbered gear sets of a gearbox, i.e., 1st, 3rd, 5th, and 7th gear, while a second input clutch is applied to engage the evenly-numbered gear sets such as 2nd, 4th, 6th, and Reverse gear. A transmission control module predicts the next-selected or desired gear using various available control inputs such as engine acceleration and braking levels. The transmission control module then commands engagement of a fork synchronizer used for the desired gear ahead of application of the input clutch for that particular gear. The unique structure of a DCT may provide faster shift speeds relative to a conventional automatic transmission, with improved overall shift control and increased power.